


Studying

by sarcasticism



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, First Time, God I can’t believe I wrote this, I think?, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticism/pseuds/sarcasticism
Summary: Hanging out with Yosuke was getting more and more frustrating, especially since Souji knew Yosuke would never feel the same way about him... right?





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Souji stays in Inaba and this is set during their senior year, so they’re both eighteen.

It was just like any other night. Souji and Yosuke were studying together at the Dojima residence. Dojima was, of course, working late and Nanako was at a friend's house.

Yosuke had forgotten his chemistry textbook, so they were both using Souji's to read and answer questions on their assigned chapters. Usually, Yosuke sat on the other side of the table. Souji had suggested doing other homework while Yosuke used his book, but Yosuke had insisted that they share so that Souji could explain something to him if he got confused.

Yosuke was sitting so close to him, grazing Souji's shoulder whenever he had to check something in the book.

Yosuke was the only person he's ever considered dating in Inaba, but after his reaction to Kanji's shadow, he became the only person Souji couldn't consider dating in Inaba. Still though, some idiotic part of Souji's mind had some hope. Sometimes, Souji swore Yosuke was flirting with him. Commenting on how good someone is with their hands wasn't exactly a platonic compliment. Not to mention the seemingly endless amount of times Souji caught Yosuke staring at him before becoming very interested in whatever was on the floor.

Yosuke was right there, it would be so easy to push the schoolwork away and kiss him. How would he react? Would he sigh happily into it? Would he weave his hands into his partner's hair?

Souji's mind was spinning with all those thoughts and he was having a hard time focusing. He'd hoped that Yosuke wouldn't notice, but Yosuke was too smart for Souji's own good.

"What's wrong, partner? You seem a bit spacey. You're not sick or anything are you?" Yosuke started to move his hand towards Souji's forehead but Souji quickly waved it away.

"No, I'm having some trouble focusing, that's all," Souji admitted.

"Really? _You're_ having trouble?"

"It's not that unusual, Yosuke."

"It is for you. This must be pretty serious. What's up?" He turned to fully face Souji.

_I guess I can tell him something vague and that'll get it out of my system... For now._

"I'm just... I'm just so frustrated!" Souji exclaimed.

"Why's that?"

"Because...because there's someone I like and sometimes I get this feeling that they like me too but I think that's just me being hopeful and it's just - ugh!"

"Why don't you try to make a move and then you'll know for certain?" Yosuke suggested.

"I can't... I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Wait... Is it a member of the investigation team?"

"Y-yes," Souji clarified shakily.

"Oh my god, partner, you have to tell me who! I'm certain they like you back. You're amazing, who wouldn't want you?"

"I can think of someone."

"Oh my god the suspense is killing me. Tell me!"

"Yosuke..."

"Come on partner, just tell me!"

"Fine. You really wanna know?"

Yosuke nodded.

Souji closed his textbook and affixed Yosuke with a serious expression.

"It's you." Yosuke's eyes widened.

"Me?"

"You're the one I like. But I know you don't like guys and you definitely don't like me that way, so that's why it's frustrating, because you'll never like me back." Souji was unable to control the speed at which the words left his mouth. He was surely blushing, so he stared at the closed textbook, as though avoiding Yosuke's gaze would make him invisible.

"Why are you so certain that I don't like you back?" Yosuke asked in a small voice.

"Because you don't like guys, you've made that very clear. It's so stupid of me to even feel -"

"Hey, partner." Yosuke cut him off. "Look at me."

Souji did, albeit reluctantly. He found that Yosuke was much closer than necessary.

"What are you -" Souji whispered before Yosuke shushed him and slowly started inching closer. Soon, there wouldn't be any space left between them, what was Yosuke _doing_ -

He could only stare as Yosuke pressed his lips to Souji's. He could see every eyelash, every freckle, every inch of Yosuke's beautiful face.

Yosuke pulled back much too fast, in Souji's opinion.

"I've liked you for a long time, partner. I know how awfully I acted around Kanji because of his shadow. Honestly, it all hit too close to home and I got defensive. I've apologized and started hanging out with him. He's a great guy, gay or not. He actually figured out I liked you before anyone else did. So... Do you wanna go out with me?"

Souji flushed bright red. Yosuke thought it looked good on him.

"Y-yes, I'd love that."

"Great. Now, I believe we were in the middle of something."

Souji turned to open his chemistry book, which was met with a chuckle from Yosuke.

"What?" Souji asked.

"That is _so_ not what I meant, partner," Yosuke laughed. "Come here."

Souji did, and soon he and Yosuke were kissing again. Souji was elated almost to the point of dizziness. Souji fisted his hands into Yosuke's shirt as Yosuke wove one hand into his hair and placed the other one flat against his chest.

He didn't even realize Yosuke was slowly pushing him onto the floor until he was lying down with Yosuke straddling him.

Souji was desperately trying to keep quiet, but when Yosuke started kissing and sucking on a spot just below his jaw, Souji couldn't hold back anymore. Still, he kept his small moans as quiet as possible.

"Don't," Yosuke breathed into Souji's neck, "I want to hear you, partner."

"Yosuke..." Souji sighed. Yosuke sucked harder and -

"Ah!" Souji exclaimed. His hips moved of their own accord, grinding his very prominent erection against Yosuke.

"Oh my goodness, Yosuke, I'm so sorry -" Souji was cut off by a low groan when Yosuke rolled his hips down against him to show that he was hard too. But then Yosuke climbed off. Souji whined at the loss of contact.

"Shh, I'm just repositioning myself," Yosuke explained. "Who knew you were so needy, partner?"

Souji shuddered at that. Meanwhile, Yosuke had moved so that just their torsos were touching. Souji pulled him in for another kiss. Yosuke's hands moved under his shirt, but he broke off the kiss before going any further.

"Partner, is this okay?" Yosuke breathed against Souji's lips.

"Yes," Souji whispered back. "Please," he added to reassure Yosuke.

Yosuke kissed Souji with much more vigor. He moved his hands up to Souji's nipples and rolled them between his thumb and index finger experimentally. Souji yelped when Yosuke pinched them. Yosuke smirked against Souji's lips.

"Wow, you're so sensitive... Partner," Yosuke said in between kisses.

"Yosuke." Souji shuddered again. "More."

Yosuke pulled away to look down at his him. Souji's pink blush extended down to his neck. His lips were swollen and his grey eyes were dark and unfocused. His chest was rising and falling rather quickly.

Yosuke chose that moment to cup him through his pants.

"Ah! Yosuke, Yosuke, you really don't have to do that if you don't want to."

"So polite even in this situation, _Souji_?" Yosuke went inside Souji's pants to palm him through his boxers. Yosuke hardly ever called him by his given name, and it sent a thrill through Souji’s entire body.

"Yosuke," Souji whined, "go inside."

"No," Yosuke whispered. "I want to see our great leader come in his pants."

Souji whined as he thrust up into Yosuke's hand. He was clearly enjoying himself more than he let on.

"Too impatient to even take off your clothes? Have you no shame?"

Souji let out a frustrated groan, but given the growing wetness Yosuke felt on Souji’s boxers, Souji was not opposed to the verbal humiliation.

Souji, in Yosuke’s opinion, looked amazing, desperately thrusting into his hand.

“How lewd. What would everyone think if they knew what the most popular guy in school right now?”

Souji could imagine. Yosuke started moving his hand faster, occasionally moving down to fondle his sack.

“Yosuke,” Souji moaned, “please... more, I need more...”

“How would the rest of the team react if they knew how you begged and moaned?” Nevertheless, Yosuke sped up his ministrations.

When Souji opened his eyes (when had he closed them?), he saw Yosuke looking down at him hungrily. His expression was verging on predatory and Souji almost came right then and there.

“Y-Yosuke, I’m close,” Souji whispered.

“Good,” Yosuke replied. “Keep your eyes on me. I want to see your face when you come.”

Yosuke’s hand was moving much too fast now and his other hand had migrated down towards his...

“Oh, _Yosuke_ \- “ Yosuke had pressed one finger against his boxers, hard enough that it hit the outside of Souji’s asshole, which twitched at the touch. Coupled with everything else -

“Yosuke, I’m gonna come -“

“Good. I can’t wait to see how hot you look when you ruin your pants.”

Souji moaned loudly as his orgasm hit him. It had been a while, but damn if that wasn’t a lot. His come coated both his dick and boxers and, despite the post-orgasm lull, Souji felt pretty sticky.

“I’m sure it’s uncomfortable in those boxers, partner. Let’s get you out of them so I can clean you up.”

“Yeah, good idea, I’ll get in the shower.” Souji moved to stand up but Yosuke stopped him.

“I said _I’ll_ clean you up.” The realization hit Souji like a bag of bricks.

“O-oh, you mean - “

“Take them off. Please.” Souji did. Yosuke’s eyes narrowed at the sight Souji’s dick covered in come. Then he bent down to lick everything he could, moaning wantonly at the fact that it was Souji, that Yosuke had been the one who made him feel so good.

With Yosuke’s tongue working diligently to capture every drop, it wasn’t long before Souji was hard again.

“Yosuke,” Souji panted, “fuck me.”

At that point, Souji had been licked clean and Yosuke was just sucking on the head of Souji’s cock. Yosuke reluctantly paused and released him.

“Are you sure?”

Souji nodded and directed Yosuke to a drawer.

“Everything you need should be in there.”

“Do you want me to use a condom?”

“This is your first time too, right?”

“Yeah,” Yosuke admitted.

“I don’t want you to... I want you to fill me up, mark me inside and out, let everyone know that I’m yours.”

Yosuke was kissing Souji in an instant, pausing only to pull his shirt off. Souji followed suit and undid Yosuke’s pants for him.

“Lie down, partner,” Yosuke said in a rough voice as he grabbed a pillow for Souji’s back. Souji lied on the pillow and bent his knees.

Yosuke poured some lube on his fingers and pushed Souji’s knees apart. He teasingly circled Souji’s rim before Souji made a frustrated noise and he decided to push one tentative finger inside. Souji had practiced this before, obviously, but he wasn’t prepared for how intimate it was. Spreading his legs and baring it all to Yosuke... Souji would never regret it.

“More, Yosuke, I can take it,” Souji said breathily.

Yosuke added another finger inside, scissoring and stretching him.

“Go deeper...” Souji breathed.

“Y-yeah.”

Yosuke‘s fingers went in and out harder, and when he curled them upwards Souji let out a cry.

“Yes, Yosuke, right there, yes!”

“Hey, partner, not that I’m not enjoying watching you fuck yourself on my fingers, because I definitely am, but I’d prefer it if you fucked yourself on my cock, if that’s alright with you.”

“Yosuke...” Souji could barely look at him when he talked like that. “That sounds wonderful.”

Yosuke poured more lube on his hand and gave his cock a few quick strokes. It was utter torture for Souji, watching Yosuke touch himself when Souji could be touching him instead. Soon after, Yosuke guided his dick into Souji’s asshole, going much too slowly, in Souji’s opinion.

“Faster,” Souji panted. Yosuke was shaking, trying to hold himself back from fucking Souji senseless.

“I don’t wanna hurt you, partner.” Yosuke was so cute, worrying about Souji like that. Souji smiled up at him and wrapped his legs around Yosuke’s waist.

When Yosuke finally, finally bottomed out, Souji couldn’t take it anymore. He clenched around Yosuke, relishing in the delicious moan that followed.

“Yosuke, you can move. I’m ready.”

Souji was thankful that Yosuke’s thrusts were hard and fast. They’d done enough teasing that evening. Though Souji was still a victim to Yosuke’s relentless dirty talk.

“You know, partner, you seem like you know what you’re doing. Did you practice on yourself?”

“Yes...” Souji admitted.

“I can see it. You, lying on your futon, one hand on your cock and the other deep inside of you. I hope you were thinking about me.”

“I was... I was thinking about you fucking me just like you are now.”

Yosuke thrust harder, his cock hitting Souji’s prostate.

“Do that again,” Souji cried.

Yosuke pounded into him, hitting his prostate with every other thrust. When Yosuke’s free hand started stroking him, Souji couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Yosuke, I’m about to -“

“I know, me too,” Yosuke admitted. He moved his hand faster and faster around Souji’s cock, and soon enough, Souji was coming all over himself, again. The mere sight of it tipped Yosuke over the edge.

“ _Souji_ ,” Yosuke moaned as he came. Souji could feel the warm seed inside him and whimpered a bit at the overstimulation. Completely exhausted from their exertions, Yosuke collapsed on top of Souji blissfully.

“Hey,” Souji said quietly, “do you want to stay over tonight?”

“Obviously,” Yosuke grumbled into Souji’s chest. “We need a shower though. Like, for real this time.”

“But it’s so comfy here,” Souji complained. 

“Come on, Souji.” Yosuke pulled out of him and Souji gasped as Yosuke’s come leaked out onto his legs. The feeling would have been enough to get him hard again but he was so spent, literally and figuratively.

“Okay, maybe we do need a shower,” Souji agreed.

“Let’s go, then.” Yosuke scooped Souji up into his arms, bridal style.

“Whoa, there’s really no need for that -“

Yosuke just kissed him again.

“It’s not about whether or not you can walk. It’s about the fact that I felt like carrying you and you’re too damn cute for me to let this opportunity get away from me.”

“Dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
